


Гандон (RU)

by Leatherteeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Belly Kink, F/M, Femdom, Horror, Humiliation, Inflation, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Inexperience, Tentacles, Urethral Play, Urination, Watersports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherteeth/pseuds/Leatherteeth
Summary: -Ооо, так говоришь выезды?? Расскажи поподробнее, звучит интересно!! Вы ходили В ГОРЫ??, - довольный, Лёня повернулся обратно к собеседнику.Тот не ответил. Сигарета его догорала, а стеклянный взгляд был направлен куда-то за спину Лёни.-Всё в порядке?.., - спросил Лёня и обернулся вслед за его взглядом. Из-за трансформаторной будки в конце переулка медленно и вальяжно шагало трёхногое нечто метра три ростом. Бесконечные щупальца из которых оно состояло трепыхались в воздухе, словно принюхиваясь, верхняя часть чудовища похожая то ли на гнилое дерево то ли на причудливый гриб раскололось огромной склизкой щелью и тварь стала набирать ход, топая прямо к ним, отрезая единственный выход.
Kudos: 3





	Гандон (RU)

Был поздний весенний вечер, небо уже почти полностью посинело, и лишь у горизонта светились желтые всполохи облаков. Они как обычно собрались за гаражами в своем обычном месте, решая куда двинуть дальше. Кто-то залипал в телефон просматривая паблик района в поиске ближайших вписок или тус, кто-то просто молча курил. Их было пятеро, и некоторых из присутствующих этот факт явно не радовал. С ними опять увязался этот странный чел, Юстас, Он был невысоким и слегка полноватым, на пару лет старше всех остальных, с длинными вечно грязными светлыми волосами, пустыми серо-голубыми глазами и страшным шрамом через верхнюю губу и левую щеку который он заработал в армии, про которую постоянно трепался с каким-то пугающим лихорадочным восторгом. Вообще ребят он пугал целиком и полностью, но никто не хотел ему об этом намекнуть, не после того как они видели как он с тем же обычным для него бездумным выражением лица столкнул сделавшего ему замечание мальчика с верхнего яруса детской площадки когда тот сделал ему замечание когда он решил там закурить.

Единственный кого, кажется, не напрягала повисшая в воздухе неловкая атмосфера был Лёня, высокий, худощавый смуглый паренёк с кудряшками. Он вообще всегда был душой компании и считал своим долгом разговорить даже самых ссохшихся интровертов. Непонятно делал он это спортивного интереса ради, или потому что ему действительно не нравилось как кто-то сидит и скучает в одиночестве, но в этом деле он явно преуспевал. Вот и сейчас он, как обычно, заливаясь звонким смехом рассказывал какую-то историю про соседскую собаку, не замечая косые хмурые взгляды своих товарищей, а Юс хохотал и восторженно пожирал Лёню блестящими глазами.  
-Клянусь, все так и было! Ни капли не соврал!!!  
-Ахаха пизда, у нас тоже кстати однажды собака в шарагу зашла, очень смешно было.  
-Собака? К вам? Я думал у вас в вашем элитно-.  
Что-то внезапно громко захлюпало вдали. Все замолчали, Федя даже оторвался от смартфона, но больше ничего они не услышали.  
-Это чья мамаша? , — Спросил Арсений, и все загыгыкали.  
-Так что насчет горнопромышленного? Ты же именно там учишься? Мои родители хотят чтобы у меня было высшее образование, а мне не хочется больше тратить время на всякую чушь, я и так вот кулинарный свой еле заканчиваю!  
-Ну не знаю, меня в принципе все устраивает, не сложнее чем в армейке уж точно, напрягают не особо, на пары ходишь да курсовые пишешь иногда, разве что выезды эти сраные летом…  
-Бля у вас нет БОЛЕЕ скучной темы для разговора? , — Вован с раздражением оторвался от экрана смартфона и посмотрел на них с осуждением  
-Для тебя может и ПОИЩЕМ, что ж ты сам ничего не предложишь? , — Лёня резко повернулся к нему и с вызовом смотря прямо в глаза  
-Компания может не нравится, — буркнул себе под нос Вова и вернулся к пролистыванию новостной ленты.  
-Ооо, так говоришь выезды? Расскажи поподробнее, звучит интересно! Вы ходили В ГОРЫ? , — довольный, Лёня повернулся обратно к собеседнику.  
Тот не ответил. Сигарета его догорала, а стеклянный взгляд был направлен куда-то за спину Лёни.  
-Всё в порядке?.., — спросил Лёня и обернулся вслед за его взглядом.   
Из-за трансформаторной будки в конце переулка медленно и вальяжно шагало трёхногое нечто метра три ростом. Бесконечные щупальца из которых оно состояло трепыхались в воздухе, словно принюхиваясь, верхняя часть чудовища похожая то ли на гнилое дерево то ли на причудливый гриб раскололось огромной склизкой щелью и тварь стала набирать ход, топая прямо к ним, отрезая единственный выход.  
-БЛЯЯЯЯЯДЬ!!! , — Лёня заорал, вырвав Юстаса криком из оцепенения, и заставив остальных пацанов обернуться. Начался хаос, они крича бросились врассыпную пытаясь обкружить чудовище, но его казалось это только разозлило, оно распустило свои щупальца еще сильнее и стало яростно хлестать ими вокруг себя. Кто-то кинул поднятую с земли бутылку, но чудовище даже не обратило внимания на предмет легко отскочивший от пружинящей поверхности тела. Одно из щупалец хлестнуло Лёню по голой худенькой лодыжке и мгновенно повалило его на землю, другие метнулись к нему и достигли бы цели, если бы не подхвативший его в последний момент бросившийся ему на помощь Юстас, который быстро подхватил его под руки и оттащил его в сторону.  
-Ты в порядке? , — спросил Юстас, обеспокоенно глядя в глаза Леонида. Тот поднялся, опираясь на крепкие плечи друга. Кусок кожи на ноге был как будто срезан, но стоять было можно.  
-Д.да. Спасибо… — ответил Лёня, с какой-то неохотой отпуская руки своего спасителя.  
-ГАРАЖ!!! ЛЕЗЬТЕ НА ГАРАЖ! — это кричал Арсений, уже бегущий в указанном им направлении. Вереница старых гаражей отгораживала переулок от пустыря и проезжающих мимо ментовских машин, именно поэтому пацаны тёрлись за ними. Один из гаражей не использовался видимо уже давно, крыша покосилась и обросла молодыми тополями, рубероид начал проваливаться вовнутрь, делая гараж на который ловко запрыгнул Арсений ниже остальных и давая им шанс на побег. Следом на гараж влетел длинноногий Вован, и так же быстро перемахнул на другую сторону. Лёня был следующим, хотя и был изначально дальше всех от гаража и ближе всех к чудовищу. Он успел обернуться на более неуклюжих Федора и Юстаса и, убедившись что между ними и чудовищем еще достаточно пространства спрыгнул тоже. Они добежали до гаража почти одновременно, но Фёдор вскарабкался нормально, а более низкий Юстас, неудачно подпрыгнув не смог зацепиться, удар о край крыши вышиб из него весь дух, и он сполз еще сильнее вниз.  
-Федя!!! Помоги!  
Бегущий последним парень затормозил и развернулся на бегу. Казалось он на секунду задумался, смотря на стремительно приближающееся чудище, но затем мгновенно бросился к нему, однако вместо протянутой руки помощи он внезапно получил летящую в лицо ногу в кроссовке.  
-Прости.  
Пальцы инстинктивно разжались, и он сорвался и полетел вниз, но удара о землю не последовало. Ещё в полёте длинные плотные щупальца как лассо схватили его за ногу, затем за тело, и резко втянули назад, в пасть чудовища. Последнее что он увидел прежде чем отвратительное отверстие засосало его полностью было спиной сбегающего Федора. Он зажмурил глаза в ужасе, ожидая что его тело немедленно будет перекушено, перемолото тысячами зубов, но боли не последовало. Десятки, сотни щупалец втягивали его всё глубже в темноту, обвивали со всех сторон, не давали ни пошевелиться, ни даже вдохнуть, как бы он ни сопротивлялся. Вязкая слизь облепляла со всех сторон, и сознание стало покидать его, а чудовище поглотившее шло и шло куда-то как трёхногий танк…

***

-Что-то ты долго!  
Ч-что??? Голос??? Женский пронзительный голос пробивавшийся через заглушавшую его плоть вывел его из пучин небытия. Неизвестно сколько Юстас проболтался так, задушенный до полусмерти, оглушенный и ослеплённый, и мысль о том сколько могло прошагать схватившее его чудовище привела его в ужас. Он снова стал пытаться бороться и отплевываться от склизких пут, но безуспешно…  
-Ну давай, показывай что ты для меня раздобыл!  
Внезапно туго обхватывающие его тело щупальца расслабились и расступились, а вместе с ними и вся передняя половина чудовища, состоявшая, как казалось, целиком из тех же щупалец. Он плашмя вывалился на пол, мокрый насквозь и облепленный вязкой слизью с ног до головы, хрипя и хватая ртом воздух, как рыба выброшенная из воды.  
-Чт-… что?.. Ты ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ? Я терпела всю ночь и ты принес мне… э то?..  
Чудище виновато поджало щупальца и отстранилось, а он изо всех сил пытался подняться и хоть как-то очистить лицо от соплей чтобы понять, где он и кто перед ним, но онемевшие руки его не слушались. До его ушей начали доходить неслышимые им ранее звуки, и чувство ледяного ужаса внутри стало возвращаться. Со всех сторон слышались приглушённые крики и хлюпанье. То ли людей раздирали на части какие-то невидимые демоны, то ли…

Тощая рука с острыми ногтями (когтями?) схватила его лицо и впившись в покрытый щетиной подбородок резко вздернуло его к свету. Щуря свои белесые глаза он пытался вглядываться в лицо своей судя по всему похитительницы, но мог разглядеть только силуэт. Она была высокой и, видимо, абсолютно голой. Хищные огромные глаза осматривали его с нескрываемым презрением, небольшая грудь висела прямо перед лицом, а мощные бедра переходили… Господи, ниже колен у неё извивались пучки щупалец, такие же как у чудовища!!!  
Она повернула его пухлое лицо сначала в одну сторону, а затем в другую, видимо оценивая свою добычу  
-Кошмар полный, — сказала она, брезгливо приподнимая большим пальцем рассеченную шрамом губу, обнажая отсутствие зуба под ней.  
Он успел разглядеть помещение где находился. Огромная, скользкая пещера, вся оплетенная неземного вида то ли корнями, то ли лианами, напоминавшими больше куски плоти чем растительность. В горячем воздухе пахло сыростью и плесенью, и чем-то приторно сладким. С примерно равными промежутками на полу и на стенах были раскиданы люди, какие-то сами по себе, а каких-то удерживали шастающие вокруг монстры по типу того который его сюда принес. Женщина валявшаяся неподалеку повернулась и он с ужасом узнал в ней медсестру, живущую (жившую?..) с ним в одном подъезде. Внутри у Юстаса все похолодело, людей вокруг были сотни, сотни жителей города…

Его похитительница тяжко вздохнула и сказала: — Ну что поделаешь, работа есть работа. Давай раздевай его!  
«-Раздевай?», — от этой новости в нем пробудились какие-то скрытые силы и даже желание бороться. «-Умру, но не дамся!» успел подумать он, и в эту же секунду женочудище схватило его своей худой, но не по-человечески сильной рукой за горло.  
-А ну перестань мелкий засранец, или хочешь чтобы твою задницу потом по частям собирали? , — ехидно спросила она, полностью игнорируя его попытки ослабить ее хватку обеими руками. Черт побери, он точно её откуда-то знал, но откуда… Подошедшее сзади нечто из щупалец умело стянуло с него покрытые подсыхающей слизью ветровку со штанами и толстовку с майкой, обнажив белую кожу. На этом щупальца не остановились, обвив его руки и пухлые бёдра, зафиксировав его на месте.  
Она наконец-то отпустила его горло, позволив наконец полноценно вдохнуть, но стоило ему открыть рот как она тут же склонилась над его лицом, будто собираясь поцеловать. От страха он снова перестал дышать, но она, поразглядывав его ещё немного просто сказала «-не» и снова встала, возвышаясь над ним. Расслабиться однако ему не удалось, потому что она сразу подалась вперёд и теперь прямо перед его лицом оказалась ее вагина. Выглядела она вроде вполне обыкновенно, он видел похожие на фото во взрослых журналах. Обдумать эту мысль он не успел, потому что она схватила его за его пшеничного цвета волосы и ткнула носом прямо в свою безволосую пилотку.  
-Ну что ты замер как не знаю кто? Лижи давай! , — нетерпеливо сказала повелительница всего это ада и держа его за волосы потыкала его несколько раз лицом туда же как провинившегося щенка. Он нерешительно высунул язык и провел им по гладкой коже лобка вниз к… щели. Своей рукой она направила движение его языка дальше вглубь, между слегка влажных от какой-то слизи складок, туда где скорее всего находился климтор…

-ДА твою ж мать, ты что, совсем безрукий? Давай шустрее! , — она схватила его за руки, и прицепив их себе на бедра стала сама задавать ритм движениям. Он только и успевал работать языком. Противно как ни странно почти не было, вообще не было почти никакого вкуса. Он раздвигал похожие на какие-то причудливые лепестки влажные отростки кожи, и, стараясь проникать как можно глубже, сосредоточенно сопел. А в это время…  
Твою мать!!! Что-то коснулось его задницы!!! Он дернулся и сразу получил размашистую оплеуху. От испуга он зарылся ещё глубже в скользкий от слюней лобок и мог только терпеть то как щупальца (его госпожи? скорее всего) как будто обследовали весь его тыл, хитроумно обвивались вокруг его члена и яиц, как будто дразня касались его ануса… Тут одно скользнуло внутрь, и он инстинктивно вцепился в больше похожие на ощупь на вату или вообще на мякоть какого-то овоща или гриба чем на человеческую плоть бедра своей повелительницы, а на глаза его навернулись слезы. Он был не только в одну ночь предан людьми которых считал друзьями и похищен чудовищами оставлявшими ему сомнительные шансы на выживание, но и был унижен как мужчина, причем дважды! Отлизывание женской пизды он ещё мог как-то пережить, а вот анальное проникновение… Если чудовища его не убьют после всего этого то он сам точно полностью сгорит со стыда. Между делом ему в зад проникло уже второе, а за ним и третье щупальце, и он чувствовал как они несмотря на свой небольшой диаметр будто массируют его изнутри, смазывая и растягивая его все глубже и глубже с каждым мгновением. Умирать ему вроде перехотелось.

Какое-то щупальце видимо задело какую-то особо чувствительную точку у него внутри, заставив его резко вздохнуть. На кончике вставшего члена выступила капля смазки…  
-Ясно, так дело не пойдет, — сказала его повелительница, и он запоздало осознал что отвлекся и перестал отлизывать. В ужасе он начал было наверстывать упущенное, но повелительница лишь засмеялась и резко толкнула его назад.  
-Бессмысленнее опыта у меня еще не было, и я не только про вашу Землю говорю.… Как будто вареником мне там поводил ей богу…  
Щупальца державшие его мгновенно перестроились и зафиксировали его в положении на спине, раздвинув до предела его мохнатые ляжки почти что в миссионерской позе. «-Максимально удобно для всяких непотребств» промелькнуло было в его голове, но его прервал дикий гогот его госпожи.  
-Это… это у тебя там ЧТ О???? Ручной червячок? Малосольный огурчик??? И что ты собрался таким коротышом делать?  
Он отвёл взгляд, но предательски заалевшая обычно бледная кожа щек выдала его душевное состояние. Он, конечно, переживал из-за собственных размеров, но убеждать себя что он обладал нормальными средними причиндалами у него в основном выходило весьма успешно. Голос госпожи вернул его из размышлений на землю:  
-Ты что, расстроился??? Ну не переживай ты так, тебе сегодня он точно не понадобится, — и с этими словами щупальце обвивавшее его член резко напряглось, сжало его как в тисках, а затем внезапно скользнуло внутрь! Уретру как будто обожгло кипятком, он резко вскрикнул от боли, и как будто поджидавшее этого момента новое толстое щупальце обвилось один раз вокруг его шеи и метнулось мимо приоткрытых губ в глотку, превратив его крик во что-то среднее между хрипом и стоном.  
Госпожа кажется была удовлетворена увиденным и запустила сама свою руку между половых губ  
-НЕ люблю шумных, — пояснила она, и как будто в ответ на эту фразу его погладило по щеке ещё одно щупальце оставив липкий след на только высохшей коже.  
-Ничего, тебе даже полезно будет, — сказала повелительница заметив как он поморщился. –Позависаешь с нами еще и прыщи гляди пройдут, кожа чистой станет, и эластичной…

Пара щупалец появилась откуда-то из-за спины и стала поглаживать его грудь и подбираться к соскам, а он — извиваться и пытаться увернуться, насколько позволяли державшие его как в тисках щупальца чудовища, превратившиеся чуть ли не в подставку под его тело. Прикосновения к груди вызвали у него дискомфорт уже не физический, а в основном психологический, сказывались годы подколов со стороны одноклассников. Скользнув по испрещеной жемчужными растяжками коже щупальцам-таки удалось закрепиться на нежно-розовых сосках как миниатюрным латексным массажерам и начать свою работу. Член обжигали изнутри волны пульсации от щупальца внутри, заставляя его вздрагивать с каждым движением, а целый букет из щупалец в его заднице наоборот заставлял его чувствовать себя мягким и податливым. Даже тиски, державшие его тело в положении, угодном госпоже ласкали его нежную кожу своими придатками.

Вид его бледного раскрасневшегося беспомощно извивающегося в плену страсти тела кажется доставлял его госпоже удовольствие, лицо ее тоже покраснело, дыхание участилось, левой рукой она надрачивала себе с просто поразительной скоростью, а правой она пощипывала себя за сосок, чуть согнувшись. Ритм пульсации щупалец внутри него тоже нарастал, и он понял что не может держаться долго. Кончить одновременно с госпожой — это то чего он сейчас хотел. Она тихо вскрикнула, рука в последний раз дернулась, бедра резко сжались, а колени слегка подкосились, и одновременно с этим он почувствовал как дернулись щупальца внутри него, набухли и завибрировали, а затем он почувствовал как одно за другим щупальца в его заднице сокращаются и выстреливают свой липкий гель внутрь него. Рот его тоже заполнился сладким желе которое он с удовольствием проглотил, и он почувствовал как начинает сокращаться его член, обещая вожделенное облегчение. Однако томное ожидание неминуемого блаженства сменилось на тревожную вибрацию неудовлетворения, а та — на электрические разряды боли. Щупальце в его члене казалось стало ещё толще и проникло ещё глубже, и в момент когда он был готов кончить стало изливать внутрь свое содержимое. В глазах аж потемнело от интенсивности ощущений, а когда он снова смог видеть прямо то обнаружил госпожу, раскрасневшуюся и довольную, улыбающуюся нехорошей улыбкой прямо перед его лицом…  
-Ты же не думал что на этом все закончится? , -промурлыкала ласково она.

В эту секунду щупальца в его заднице разошлись волной в стороны, мгновенно растянув его до предела. Голова его запрокинулась, глаза закатились и он завопил, но предательское толстенное щупальце в горле, заглушившее его крик до глухого мычания. Не успел он привыкнуть к пугающему ощущению открытости и пустоты внутри, как со все нарастающим ужасом почувствовал как в него пропихивается что-то поистине титаническое, толстенное и слегка ребристое. Всё что он пережил до этого было, видимо, лишь подготовкой. Он с отвращением ощущал как гигантское щупальце медленно скользит по заранее смазанному проходу внутри него, и как при этом растягивается левая часть его толстенького покрытого растяжками живота. Щупальце то пробивалось вперёд, то проскальзывало назад, каждый раз посылая электрические разряды в его казалось бы готовый уже отвалиться член. От напряжения он весь покрылся испариной, сердце колотилось как бешеное, гигантское щупальце казалось было готово раздавить его вместе со всеми остальными внутренностями, и тут оно начало сокращаться и даже подалось назад. Не успел он даже подумать о возможном облегчении, как основание щупальца расширилось, и он почувствовал как что-то большое и круглое уперлось в его анус, а потом стало пропихиваться вовнутрь. От осознания того что происходит он отчаянно заметался, но щупальца держали крепко…

-Так!!! А ну спокойно! Жить надоело? Повредишь хоть одно моё яйцо — сломаю шею, — мгновенно госпожа нависла прямо над его лицом и затянула петлю из щупалец на его шее для пущей красноречивости.  
От нехватки кислорода его внутренности сжались, и огромный яйцеклад запульсировав выстрелил своим зарядом в его кишки, сопроводив его взрывом из липкой смазки.  
На глазах выступили слезы, и он закрыл их чтобы хотя бы не видеть происходящего с ним кошмара. Одно за другим яйца начали проникать внутрь, ритмично растягивая его задний проход почти до предела, перекатываясь в кишках, толкая друг другая и застревая внутри тяжёлыми липкими комками.  
Во внутренностях продолжал работать неудержимый перфоратор яйцеклада, в уголках рта пузырилась слюна, а в голове было пусто от отчаяния, только лицо Лёни почему-то всплывало перед глазами и не хотело исчезать. Сейчас на фоне происходящего его прошлые переживания по поводу чувств к нему казались такими далёкими, такими глупыми и неважными… Не так он представлял собственное лишение девственности, совсем не так… Точнее он его вообще не представлял, но даже такой вариант был лучше чем-то что происходило с ним сейчас.  
По его щеке скатилась слезинка, и как будто сквозь вату он услышал голос госпожи:  
-Эй, ты чего? Ну, хорошо же начинали, ты чего?  
Он почувствовал как она пытается вытереть влагу с его щеки и отвернулся в противоположную сторону.  
-Ломаешься? Ну и ладно… — сказала она и похлопала его по растущему как тесто на дрожжах животу. В её голосе была почти слышна досада. Почти.

Весь перемотанный её щупальцами, с длинными светлыми растрепанными волосами, роняющий горючие слёзы по алым щекам, он выглядел почти даже милым в её глазах. Она-то прекрасно знала откуда они знакомы, она успела насмотреться на это бродячее недоразумение в Институте куда поступила в образе властной старосты-отличницы чтобы оставаться в курсе молодёжных веяний землян. У нее даже был порыв утопить его в том самом толчке куда он бегал покурить на перерывах, добить так сказать чтобы не мучался, и уж тем более она даже не рассматривала его в роли потенциального инкубатора для своих драгоценных яиц, но тупому дрону отправленному ей на ночную охоту был чужд её утонченный вкус, и приходилось работать с чем есть. Со своей задачей её непутёвая добыча кстати справлялась на отлично, нелепый девственник хоть и не смог доставить ей удовольствие своими жалкими сексуальными потугами, но яйца запихивать в него получалось прямо-таки отменно. Чувствуя своим внушительным яйцекладом отчаянный трепет его сердца ей захотелось его затискать и может быть даже накормить мороженым. Нет, всё-таки это в ней просто говорил материнский инстинкт…

Резкая боль заставила его в очередной раз напрячься и вытаращить глаза. Щупальце казалось прописавшееся в его члене наконец-то покидало его сантиметр за сантиметром, а следом за ним судя по ощущениям бурлил целый поток кипящей кончи. Кончик щупальца выскочил из уретры как пробка от шампанского, подталкиваемый таким объемом спермы что ему показалось что член сейчас треснет пополам. Никакого облегчения это однако не принесло, его измученный посиневший член так и продолжал печально стоять не опускаясь, а каждый сантиметр освободившегося внутри него пространства оказывался тут же занят гребанными яйцами распиравшими его изнутри. На их вместилище в которое превратился его бедный измученный животик и приземлилась большая часть его «заряда», но несколько капель долетели аж до его лица. Истощенный и почти парализованный, он даже не обратил на это внимание, он мог только обессиленно висеть во власти держащих его щупальцев и мутным взглядом наблюдать за тем, что с ним происходило.   
Отвратительное щупальце раздуло его до объема месяца девятого беременности и даже не думало останавливаться. Кожу неприятно тянуло и покалывало, особенно почему-то в боках. Становилось трудно дышать, а между тем живот становился все больше и принимал все более неестественную форму. Он безучастно смотрел как на растущем на глазах шаре выступили синеватые вены, и капельки пота скатывались по натянутой покрасневшей от напряжения коже. В голову пришли ассоциации с гандонами которые наполняют водой из-под крана и потом кидают с балкона. На ум лезли картины как он тоже рвётся как те самые гандоны, забрызгивая все округ своим содержимым. Из глаз ручьем хлынули слёзы, и не от давления внутри, а от чистого отчаяния, и остановить их у него не было никаких сил. Место внутри закончилось совсем, и, стараясь делать как можно менее глубокие вдохи, он вдруг почувствовал как боль в члене усилилась, по бедру тонкой струйкой потекло что-то горячее. Это всё поступающие яйца боролись за драгоценное пространство с мочевым пузырем и насильно выдавливали по мере поступления из него понемногу содержимое через его многострадальную уретру. Резкая боль внутри снова вернула его к жестокой действительности, и он подумал что сейчас и умрет. Щупальце пыталось впихнуть в него особо гигантское яйцо, и этого он точно бы не пережил. 

Осознание своей участи он принял с пессимистичным спокойствием. «-Наконец-то всё это закончится», подумал он, и лишь поморщился когда показалось что не выдержит уже его зад. В какой-то момент яйцо оказалось впихнуто, на секунду всё остановилось, он не мог ни вдохнуть ни выдохнуть, и тут с неожиданной лёгкостью, гораздо большей чем та с которой оно в него входило, щупальце-яйцеклад из него выскользнуло. Следом за ним не вытекло ни капли, и он даже не попытался тужиться, боясь повредить себе. Щупальца державшие его на весу тоже стали по одному расслабляться и медленно опускать его вниз. Внезапное соприкосновение с холодным полом заставило его вздрогнуть и немного прийти в себя. С трудом подняв затекшую трясущуюся руку он положил её на поверхность того раздутого дирижабля который теперь занимал теперь все пространство от его пушистого лобка до грудной клетки. Плотно натянутая горячая влажная кожа казалось пульсировала в такт ударов сердца. Болела казалось каждая клетка тела, и он не мог даже немного согнуться. Он как смог подтянул под себя колени и, тихо всхлипывая, зарыдал.  
***  
-что НАХРЕН это было??? , — Леня согнулся в три погибели, пытаясь отдышаться. Гуляющие вокруг люди недовольно посмотрели на их компанию занявшую весь тротуар, в панике они пробежали не менее двух километров пока не оказались в самом центре их небольшого городка, и вид мирной жизни вокруг сделал пережитое ими только что впечатление еще более немыслимым, еще более невероятным…  
-Вы тоже это видели??? , — Арсений нервно озирался по сторонам, словно поросшая тентаклями кочерыжка могла выскочить из-за любого угла.  
-мы не употребляли… Мы же не употребляли?.., — Вован сидел на тротуаре и с надеждой глядел в глаза то одному своему товарищу, тог другому. — Этого же… просто не может быть?..  
-Ребята… А где Юстас?  
Этот вопрос заставил всех посмотреть на Леонида.  
-Кто-нибудь его видел???  
-Ну…. Он мог отстать… -нерешительно сказал Владислав, –Я точно не видел его с нами пока мы бежали…  
-И ты, пидарас, ничЕГО НЕ СКАЗАЛ?  
-.что?.-, все с непониманием во взгляде повернулись к Лёне.  
-Когда ты последний раз его видел???  
-А тебе… НЕ все ли равно?.. — осторожно спросил Арсений  
-Лучше он чем все мы, — остальные закивали и, кажется, для Леонида оказалось это последней каплей. Он резко развернулся и зашагал прочь.  
-Ты куда?  
-за ВЕЩАМИ!!! Вдруг ему нужна помощь? Я пойду его искать, потому что мне в отличие от вас козлов Н Е ВСЕ РАВНО! , — и с этими словами, гордо вздернув голову, Леонид прихрамывая бросился прочь.


End file.
